


A Crack in the General's Cold Heart

by ShinigamiKnox



Series: Kylux Positivity Week (SFW) [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied Violence, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, kylux fluff, post-TFA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiKnox/pseuds/ShinigamiKnox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylux Positivity Week Challenge Day 2: Holding Hands (SFW). A very short fic about Hux's reaction to seeing Kylo's vulnerability after his defeat on the Starkiller Base.</p><p>  <em>“Why, General,” Kylo rasped, “are you letting sentimentality—“</em><br/><em>“Don’t,” Hux said curtly, afraid his voice would give away just how much empathy he was feeling towards Ren.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Crack in the General's Cold Heart

Intimacy was not something sought after in the military. Kylo Ren may not have been technically part of the military but nonetheless, he did not expect any sort of comfort from his…lover. Was lover the correct term? Perhaps not, considering they didn’t embrace or share soft kisses. Neither Hux nor Ren depended on the other for comfort. Neither thought they needed comfort, especially from the other.

A year into this so-called relationship, they had barely shared a bed for a night willingly and when they did, they laid back to back, avoiding any unnecessary contact. Both were quite used to the isolation and coldness of space. The _Finalizer_ was no place for the weak.

Yet, all it took was a soft brush of a gloved hand paired with the beaten-down feeling of defeat. With that soft brush, it all came tumbling down. As Kylo laid on a make-shift bed with that scar on his face, with that horrible bowcaster blow to the side, Hux could no longer hide his concern for the man. Left alone to watch over Ren, he let that façade drop with his head in his hands and his eyes closed tightly. An oblivious onlooker may have even said he was praying. Had he been a religious man, he might have.

Hux, having thought Ren was unconscious, let out a few ragged breaths. He wasn’t crying. No, he’d never let himself fall to his emotions that easily. Ren, having felt the general’s worry and longing, mustered the strength to move his right hand to merely brush the bottom of Hux’s clasped hands. The light touch made Hux jump as Kylo let his hand fall back onto the bed. An overwhelming urge to feel skin-on-skin contact, just a reassuring touch, led the general to remove his gloves and grasp Kylo’s hand between both of his.

“Why, General,” Kylo rasped, “are you letting sentimentality—“

“Don’t,” Hux said curtly, afraid his voice would give away just how much empathy he was feeling towards Ren.

Kylo shifted a little closer with a soft groan. He brought his other hand down on top of Hux’s with a slight gasp of pain from his side. The soft pressure of Hux’s thumb rubbing against Kylo’s fingertips made the pain from the movement seem inconsequential.


End file.
